Meeting and loss
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde el final de la guerra. ¿Cómo reaccionaran los hermanos Weasley ante la pérdida –de nuevo- de un hermano?


Título: Capitulo I: All Hell Breaks Loose

Personajes: Billy, Charlie, George, Ron y Ginny. Algunos más y mencionado Fred y Percy.

Resumen: Han pasado seis años desde el final de la guerra. ¿Cómo reaccionaran los hermanos Weasley ante la pérdida –de nuevo- de un hermano.

Aclaraciones: No soy dueño del universo de Harry Potter. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jotá Ká Roulin,

Advertencias: Muy probablemente OCC (Cambio involuntario en las personalidades) y mucho drama de fic.

* * *

Se vea extraño, en verdad, diferente. ¿Por qué se había teñido el cabello? Ahora no llevaba ese tono rojo característico de los Weasly, sino más bien un tono negro, le quedaba extraño ¿Y en donde están sus lentes? Ahora no los llevaba, sus ojos azules lo miraban sin cristales ¿Por qué? Porque es diferente al Percy que estuvo con ellos en la batalla hace más de cinco años y porque se supone que tenía que encontrárselo en aquel centro comercial. No entendía nada de lo sucedido y en los últimos años parecía que entendía menos al mundo.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?—Bill habló con enojó. Se sentía frustrado con la situación. Borrar a Percy –Por traidor—de su vida había sido difícil, en especial después de lo de Fred, pero lo consiguió y este venía ahora a arruinar sus planes de aquel modo.

-Es porque necesito hablar contigo—Percy lo miró de manera extraña, parecía que no se atrevía y entonces soltó aquella palabra que tenía años sin oír de sus labios –Hermano- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito que arreglemos las cosas, por favor, William.

-¡Es tarde! Intentamos arreglarlo hace seis años ¡Y te fuiste de nuevo! ¡Nos dejaste después de—intentó no atragantarse con la saliva que generaban sus gritos. –Después de lo de Fred—terminó con un tono de voz más quedo.

Después de seis años aun no podía superarlo. Se sentía como si fuese un hermano mayor terrible y es que no pudo protegerlo. Era lo suficientemente firme para aparentar frente a sus hermanos y sin embargo lloraba con el único consuelo de que Fleur estaba ahí en las noches de dolor.

-Estoy consciente de lo que he hecho, de mis errores, pero no me sentía preparado para esto. Después de la muerte de Fred, no me sentía cómodo hablando con ustedes con George.

Intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero no sabía que decir. Siempre fue organizado e incluso antes había ensayado su discurso frente al espejo, pero ahora no pensaba en nada claro y por ende las palabras salía como venían a su mente desorganizada, llena de temor y nervios.

Bill miró a su hermano con ojos furiosos, pero decidió no decir más. Miró a todos lados e intentó descubrir porque lo había citado en un centro comercial muggles, sin poder encontrar respuesta, o motivo.

-¿Por qué aquí?—preguntó por fin.

-Es un lugar tranquilo, además, aquí cerca hay una cafetería en donde podemos desayunar. Y tenemos que ir primero al banco para cambiar mi cheque. Tengo que pagar las cuentas y tengo que comprar la leche.

Bill se quedó quieto. No entendió la mitad de sus palabras ¿Cheque? ¿Banco? ¿Leche? Qué se supone que hacía su hermano. Ahora que recordaba Percy renunció al trabajo del ministerio y después se había mudado al Londres muggle ¿Un trabajo común? ¡No! Aquello no cuadraba y menos con el pomposo y presumido Percival Ignatus Weasley se debía de estar confundiendo es cierto que Percy era terco, pero tanto como para dejar la vida de un mago. ¿Qué trabajo puede tener ahí? ¿Limpia platos? ¿Mesero? No son los trabajos que el gran Percival elegiría. Sintió en ese momento la mirada de su hermano que parecía confundido por el silencio.

Percy se percató entonces, como si leyera su mente respondió.

-Soy dependiente en una librería. Es un lugar precioso y tengo descuentos en libros. El mundo muggle tiene buenos escritores, tengo un descuento y la paga no es tan mala. Es muy diferente del ministerio, pero me siento muy cómodo.

-¿Qué?—las palabras lo sorprendieron. ¿Qué había pasado con su hermano menor? El presumido y pomposo, aquel que caminaba con la frente en alto como si fuera el mejor, con orgullo.

Negó cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz llamándolo. Miró a su hermano ahora pelinegro caminando y se dirigió al frente para seguirlo.

Entró por detrás cuando las puertas del banco se abrieron. Sintió un golpe fresco darle de lleno y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Aquel viento fresco lo calmaba. El verano había pegado duro y por ende en las calles se sentía un calor agobiantemente molesto.

-Necesito que arreglemos las cosas Bill. Quiero volver con ustedes, los extraño mucho—un golpe de nostalgia le pegó al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se dijeron ese tipo de cosas? Ya que lo pensaba, tal vez nunca hablaron así entre sí.

Percy nunca fue alguien abierto. Se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación leyendo libros mientras que sus hermanos hacían un partido de Quidditch en el patio, o planeaban travesuras en el colegio. Y Bill era el mayor, con más años de distancia, el que se fue primero.

Intentó hablar, pero no pudo. No sabía que decir, estaba enojado y quería gritarle, reclamarle y reprocharle por los errores que cometió, pero también aceptarlo, pedirle que volviera y que no les deje. Lo extrañaba, era su hermano, pero no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

* * *

 ** _"Qué curioso. Un día puedes estar en este mundo y, al siguiente, ya no estar."*_**

Sucedió de la nada. Una voz habló y se escuchó un sonido metálico. "¡LOS BRAZOS EN ALTO Y DENME SUS PERTENENCIAS!" habló un tipo encapuchado. El guardia desfundo las armas y entonces sucedió. Las balas salieron por ambos lados, el tipo cayó, dos clientes, el guardia y por último sintió un cuerpo caer pararse frente a él y el sonido de un quejido mientras que ese mismo cuerpo se desprendía. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad e hizo un sonido de "Ah" antes de darse cuenta de que Percy estaba ahí, tirado, sangrando a sus pies.

Corrió detrás de la camilla. Era la primera vez que estaba en un hospital muggle, quiso hacer un hechizo y llevárselo a San Mungo, quiso poder evitar aquel incidente, pero había testigo y no pudo. Siguió a las personas sin saber que decir. Habían varias personas a su alrededor murmurando cosas que no entendía y que no le importaban un tipo intento sacarlo y solamente le empujó a modo de advertencia. –Percy aguanta—dijo por fin al verlo removerse. -¿En dónde se supone que esta el Doctor?—rugió mientras un tipo con traje azul llegaba corriendo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Le dispararon en el banco—habló con la voz al borde de romperse.

-Informes

-Pulso sesenta y cayendo, doctor.

-En cuanto cuente tres lo movemos. Uno, dos, tres.

-Ugh~

-Tiene un herida de entrada en el pecho y una de salida en la espalda. Un litro de suero dos unidades de oxigenó, cuatros vías. Vamos, pronto.

-Enseguida doctor.

Se sentía como si las cosas ocurrieran en cámara lenta. Las personas corriendo, los cables que le pusieron a su hermano, el ruido de la máquina. ¿Por qué los muggles deben ser incompetentes? ¿Por qué no hacen las cosas más rápido? No son veloces.

-Wi-william, per-perdón.

Bill negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él afianzándose de sus dedos con temor.

-¡No te disculpes!—habló con firmeza, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y tomando a su hermanito del cabello con suavidad, como cuando eran niños.

-B-Bill hace mucho frío.

* * *

-Percy, por favor no, por favor no te me mueras—suplicó. "T-te quiero" escuchó su voz débil antes de sentir el peso de su brazo. Negó mientras la maquina soltaba aquel pitido.

-Lo sentimos, señor

Se giró mirando con severidad al doctor. Nunca había odiado a los Muggles, pero en ese momento solamente desearía estar rodeado de médicos magos. -¡Largo!—ordenó. Los doctores iban a discutir, pero una enfermera se los impidió y salieron dejándolos solos.

Se levantó de donde estaba arrodillado antes de cerrar la puerta, no le importaba que tan legal o poco legal fuera. Apagó la molesta maquina antes de ver a su hermano, por un momento recordó como estaba Fred y con la palma le cerró los ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a avisar aquello? Se cuestionó ahora sin evitar que las lágrimas mojaran su rostro y pegarse al pecho de su hermanito conteniendo sollozos. ¿Cuánto más iban a tener que soportar? ¿Cuántos hermanos se supone que iba a perder? No sabía responder. No sabía que iba a hacer solamente rompió y lloró.

* * *

 ***Es una cita del libro "La lección de August"**

 ****La escena del hospital esta basada en el episodio " _All Hell Breaks Loose"_ de la serie charmed (Hechiceras/Embrujadas)  
**

 _ **N/A: Espero que les agradara este capítulo. Dejen una review con su opinión y críticas. PD: No dispongo de un beta por lo que también correcciones de redacción y ortografía. Además si a alguien le interesa ser mi beta mande un MP.**_


End file.
